


Sounds of the Night

by MonstarBubby



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Night Terrors, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstarBubby/pseuds/MonstarBubby
Summary: Sometimes there's noises Tommy likes to hear to help him sleep at night.This sound, however, didn't help.
Kudos: 8





	Sounds of the Night

Sleep was heavy in his eyes. 

He stayed up with Benrey and Forzen playing video games. It had to be at least 1:00 A.M. The child took it upon himself to cut off the playtime and slip into his cozy wolf PJ one-piece. He adjusted his pillows just right and slid into bed, the ears on his hood flopping as he did so. As usual, he would leave a window open slightly, so he could listen to the different night bugs chirping. Maybe a bat would fly by the window. Nature always fancied the kiddo. He had a photo book under his bed with various pictures of woodland creatures like squirrels, rabbits, and numerous birds.

Tommy hugged his pillow and continued listening to the night ambiance. He could hear Benrey and Forzen talking faintly. Six legs passed by the door, signifying Coomer and Bubby were leaving to hit the hay. Bubby must've gone into feral form, as Coomer sometimes enjoyed being able to bury his face into the huge mane of gray fur that grew around the experiment's neck. The heater turned on, a slight metallic groan coming from the vent. But a few minutes later, after the sounds he recognized faded away, he heard a new noise. 

A noise that sent chills down his back. What was it? He couldn't make out the noise until he scooted closer to the window, still hugging the pillow. Now it was a little clearer... It sounded almost like a fairy... Laughing? It was high-pitched and it varied in frequencies. It was also very fast, almost the same speed as a dolphin's laugh. It would get very deep, then it would get very high. Almost turning into a slight, whispery scream. Tommy sat all the way up at that one. What could it be? He knew for SURE it wasn't Benrey's Sweet Voice... Benrey's Voice was steady and would light up space around him. Tommy couldn't see any light. It continued, freaking him out. The kiddo needed to explore now, as the noises scared him slightly. He grabbed the top blanket off his bed and dragged it with him to his window.

When he peeked out, he could see three figures a few yards out from where he was. They all wore suits... Almost replica to his own father's? Then the boy realized... It was his dad. All three of them were... Making this noise. This small noise, almost like a cat chattering at a moth, was emanating from their throats. It was like they were having a full-on conversation with each other in their native tongue. It clearly wasn't a tongue that was from this Earth. 

All the men were sitting in a small circle, chattering and raising an arm to gesture occasionally. Tommy could see very far away, it was a perk from having a nonhuman dad. Surely Tommy knew his dad wasn't human, but did he know he knew a language and two other copies of himself that looked almost EXACTLY like him? Nah. Not one bit. The boy could clearly see differences in the other two men sitting adjacent to his low-poly father. One of them looked as if they were from a slightly newer game than Dad was. He had more polygons and was smoother, maybe a little older than Dad. His hair was slightly purple. The other one... Hmmm. He looked so new. He looked almost very recent. Like from 2020. More wrinkles and a dangerous amount of detail, individually rendered hairs on the top of his head. These others had bright glowing cyan eyes. Tommy was so super focused on the highly detailed man when the chattering stopped. The detailed G-Man's hands paused in small cups in front of himself, his head bobbing slightly, going up each sniff he took. Wait... Sniff?

Tommy's brow raised. Then his eyes turned wide when he realized what the G-Man was sniffing for. Two eerie, cyan eyes were staring right at him. Then the other two pairs jolted at him. Tommy ducked, panting lightly. Man, this was not a good night for his dad to be pranking him. Maybe it was a prank. Haha! Tommy peeked over the edge of the window again. Both of them were still staring at him. Wait... Where's the one with the purple hair? He looked around desperately, trying to find him until a loud cross between a retch and a roar echoed in front of him, as well as a more furious purple-hair "Dad" scratched his way up to the window like a wild mountain lion with strings of drool flowing from his mouth.

Tommy threw his balled-up blanket at the window and fell backward, scrambling out his door and back to the couch with his good gamer pals. He yanked the blanket from off the couch and had no problem slumping down and wrapping himself into a burrito of warmth, shivering violently. Benrey paused the game.

"Bro... What happened?"


End file.
